Beyond Anima
by Sweet Reichel
Summary: Es acerca de la primera generación de Sucesores de L. Conozcan a A.


**Beyond Anima**

Beyond entró en la habitación. De ningún modo se podía decir que estaba vacía, no sólo por la muchacha sentada en el suelo sino por los millones de tiras de papel periódico que inundaban el lugar. A Beyond no le extrañó. Así era la chica, o, al menos, así se volvió después de que hubo devorado todos los libros que poseía el Hogar de Wammy. Porque ésa era su afición: leer. Y si no podía leer nuevos volúmenes, tenía que crearlos. Cada día, atragantándose sus desesperadas ansias de tener un papel impreso entre sus manos, esperaba pacientemente a que Roger despachara el diario. Entonces lo tomaba, absorbía todo su contenido en un par de minutos y, luego, lo destazaba. Lo cortaba frase por frase, a veces palabra por palabra, lo colocaba en el suelo y empezaba. Como armando un rompecabezas, redactaba una historia, luego otra, luego otra, luego otra, luego otra…Hasta la hora de cenar. Hasta que terminaba el día, cuando la oscuridad se apoderaba del Hogar sin que el sueño penetrara ninguno de los ojos de los huérfanos insomnes.

—Anima.

Anima. Era su sobrenombre. Su nombre, ya lo había olvidado. Después de todo ¿qué importancia tenía? Su nombre no era su identidad ni parte de su personalidad, ni la ligaba a una familia ni a una patria. Anima, en cambio, era ella. Era la mayor de todos los huérfanos del Hogar, después de Beyond. Era la más lista entre sus compañeros. Era aquella muchacha introvertida que pasaba los dedos entre sus largos cabellos cuando sus manos estaban a punto de perder el control. Era la chica sombría que apenas hablaba, que calmaba sus deseos de palabras escritas comunicándose con trazos en papel.

—Anima —Beyond le volvió a llamar la atención.

—¿Beyond?

Aquel muchacho pálido y de cabello negro era de las pocas personas con las que hablaba. Uno de los pocos seres que conocían la voz de Anima.

Beyond se adentró un poco más en la penumbra del lugar y se sentó en el suelo cerca de ella.

—¿Sabes que día es hoy?

Lo miró pensativa, inquisitiva. Examinó la mueca de Beyond. ¿Sonrisa? No, eso no era una sonrisa. Era escalofriante.

—Es el día en que terminé el libro, Beyond.

—Precisamente —contestó el muchacho, diciendo una cínica mentira. Una mentira compartida.

Anima se estiró y sacó una libreta de entre la basura de papel. Se la tendió a Beyond, pero él sólo la miró.

—Gracias.

Ella la colocó frente a él.

—Es sobre ti.

—Gracias —repitió—. Anima… ¿sabes qué día es hoy?

—No…

Beyond se puso de pie. La mueca asomó a su rostro nuevamente.

—A… hasta nunca.

B avanzaba lentamente pero la muchacha no podía permitir que se alejara. Saltó sobre su espalda.

—¡B! —llamó con su voz fantasmal—. ¿Por qué te vas? ¿A dónde vas?

Beyond retiró las manos de la muchacha de su pecho. No le dolía que lo arañaran, le molestaba que lo intentaran detener. Esas manos…

Besó la diestra de Anima antes de hacerla a un lado con un gesto despectivo.

—Déjame en paz, Anima. De todas formas este ya no es lugar para mí. Para ninguno de los dos.

Anima lo tenía bien presente. Ella ya casi alcanzaba los 17 años. Beyond ya los había pasado. Aun siendo los mejores prospectos como sucesores de L, no era conveniente que pasaran el resto de sus vidas en el Hogar de Wammy, esperando la muerte de un individuo para empezar una vida propia. Una vida robada.

Los ojos de A se arrasaron. Colocó la libreta en las manos de B.

—Es sobre ti… es sobre ti… —"Es sobre nosotros".

—Gracias —pero Beyond nuevamente rechazó el presente.

Él caminó hasta la entrada de la casa. No tomó ninguna de sus pertenencias. Sin embargo, sí llevaba algo tras él.

B se volvió. Allí estaba la chica.

—No me dejes, Beyond… no me dejes sola —rogó con desesperación, casi sin aliento—. No quiero ser L. No _puedo_ ser L.

Beyond la miró con aquella mueca.

—No me necesitas, Anima.

Sí lo necesitaba. Porque era una chica débil. Era la brillante sucesora, la esperada promesa. Pero no era nadie. No era nada.

Ella era Anima sólo por Beyond, porque él le había dado un nombre, un espacio en el mundo, un lugar como persona. Sin él, sólo era A. A ni siquiera era una chica. Era un muchacho ficticio, un individuo sin rostro con el nombre de una gran letra en caligrafía gótica. A era un genio incomparable, inalcanzable. Irreal. A no era un ser humano.

—No me dejes… Sin ti… no soy nada…

—No te equivoques… Sin mí, tú sigues siendo "Anima"… Kyajaja… Sin mí, sigues siendo sólo un espíritu… un fantasma… un ánima…

La horrible risa tenue del chico sonaba apenas como un susurro, pero se infiltró en la mente de la muchacha con una agudeza inconcebible. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperada, desahuciada.

—¡Ah…! Anima… —se atrevió a intervenir B sin nada de delicadeza— ¿Podrías escribírmelo una última vez?

Beyond sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un objeto alargado y se lo tendió a la muchacha. No se trataba de un bolígrafo, pero el lienzo que le tendía tampoco era un papel.

Con las lágrimas aún corriendo, A tomó la navaja, la extendió y comenzó a escribir sobre el antebrazo desnudo de B. "Anima". "Anima", repasó. "Anima", "Anima", "Anima". Beyond le detuvo la impetuosa mano.

—Gracias.

Y partió. Ella se quedó con la navaja. Desapareció de nuevo en la casa, protegida por la oscuridad. "Beyond", escribió en su brazo. "Beyond", en su vientre. "Beyond", en su pecho. En su cuello. En sus piernas. En sus manos. En todo su cuerpo. "Beyond" en toda ella. En toda Anima. Beyond dentro de ella y saliendo de ella, con su sangre, con sus entrañas. Beyond con ella, para siempre.

o-o-o-o-o

¡Hey! ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado, sólo una idea que se me vino a la mente sobre A y todo lo que no dicen de él en el libro ;P

Reviews son apreciados =D


End file.
